


Iron and Wine

by knowtheway



Series: you wrote some notes at the beginning of a song someone will sing for me [2]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: After care, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Zelda is disgustingly subby in this, and it is absolute filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-20 07:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knowtheway/pseuds/knowtheway
Summary: Zelda attempts to make Faustus jealous and gets more than she bargained for.
Relationships: Faustus Blackwood/Zelda Spellman
Series: you wrote some notes at the beginning of a song someone will sing for me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926790
Comments: 35
Kudos: 112





	1. Faustus

**Author's Note:**

> I got a very simple prompt that just said “Spellwood with a daddy kink” and now here we are. I would say I’m not ashamed, but that would be entirely incorrect. Not only is it horrendously filthy, it is horrendously written, as well (double trouble, ooooh). However, I did enjoy myself way more than I’d care to admit. 
> 
> As always - please heed the tags and if this isn’t your thing, bye have a nice night maybe see you next time. K, cool. Filth commence!

The sound of his belt cutting through the air mixed with a high-pitched cry and his labored breathing echoes all around them. He has his precious pet standing up against his bedroom wall, her nails gripping so hard into it that her knuckles have turned white, and he delivers blow after punishing blow to her tight, red ass.

During mass that night, when he’d already warned her not to misbehave, she’d leaned herself against him and had tried all manner of tricks to get his attention. Suggestive hums, sliding her hand up his thigh, stealing a quick kiss or nip at his neck. Difficult as it was - he’d ignored it all, staring silently ahead and focusing on the sermon he was meant to review the next week. His insatiable girl... Satan, he adored her, and far be it from him to stifle her lust, but it was high time she’d learned to listen.

She’d finally given up half-way through, sulking like a petulant child for the remainder of it, and he’d already begun calculating the sweet discipline he planned on dolling out later. But the longer she seethed, the stiffer she became and by the time they’d dismissed the coven, she shuffled past him coolly with little more than a raised brow.

Oh, how she did love to think she was in control. He let her stalk away, a smirk across his face, and he joined the other leadership fellows gathering at the altar, knowing he would tend to his bratty girl later.

However, she had apparently wished to fan the flame, because when he sought her out a few hours later - she was nowhere to be found. He waited - far longer than he should have, really - before casting a tracking spell and chastising himself for the small bit of relief he felt at knowing she hadn’t blocked him from doing so. Her trail of magic lead him to one of Dorian’s lush back rooms, used for all manner of nefarious purposes that he was all too familiar with.  _Dearest pet, what have you done?_ he’d thought.

Opening the door, his eyes narrowed dangerously at the scene before him and he nearly snarled. She was placed between two entirely unworthy warlocks, one groping at her naked thighs and backside while the other groaned softly at the feel of her lips wrapped around his stiffened cock. She was being a perfect slut for them, moaning and arching herself in just the right ways and they were caressing and palming at  _his_ favorite plaything and all he could see was red. So consumed in the moment, they hadn’t heard him enter and thus were wholly unprepared when he shouted the curse that instantly snapped both their necks.

She’d gasped in surprise and he’d givenher no time at all to absorb what happened before roughly grasping her arm and teleporting them both back to his chambers at the academy. He’d immediately tossed her into the wall upon arrival and removed his belt in one fierce motion and this is where they’d been the past half hour.

“I shouldn’t even be giving you the satisfaction of my belt, should I?” he says harshly and she yelps at the next blow.

“Please don’t be mad,” she whimpers and the thrill that runs over his skin from it is savagely delicious. Fuck if she didn’t know exactly how to press his buttons, to play him like the exact cuntstruck fool she’s made him out to be tonight.

“A little late for that, sweetheart,” and he cracks his belt again hard over her thighs. “I should’ve known better than to tangle myself with such a naughty, ungrateful whore. I should’ve gotten myself a nice girl who does as she’s told! Perhaps I still should, hm?”

“No,” she cries, turning her face slightly to look at him over her shoulder and by Satan, the wrecked expression she gives him is absolutely breathtaking. “Please, don’t! I’ll be good for you, I promise!”

He lets his belt lay loose in his hands and then hurriedly presses himself against her back, his mouth flush to her ear, “Is that right? Tell me why I should believe it?”

She takes a few shaky breaths and chances another look into his eyes, gasping when his hand finds her hip and he squeezes it lightly. “I could show you. If you’ll let me, I’ll show you how good I can be. Please.”

He breathes deeply for several moments, snaking his hand up to her neck and brushing her hair from her shoulder as he considers her. The tightness of his trousers makes him grind his hips into her sore backside and she flinches, but then he thinks... that’s exactly how she can ‘show’ him she won’t misbehave again... that she’s _his_ lovely little slut and no one else’s.

So he grips her waist, turning her roughly, and then pushes hard down on her shoulder. “On your knees, Princess, since you seem to love it so,” he hisses out and she whimpers loudly when her knees hit the floor. Quickly unfastening his trousers, he pulls his straining cock out with one hand while fisting his other in her hair and tugging her head forward, “Open your mouth, whore.”

She complies, looking up at him with wide frantic eyes, and he takes a dark satisfaction in shoving himself down her throat mercilessly. She coughs and chokes around him and he fucking loves it. She always reacts so perfectly, like she knows at any given moment what will drive him over the edge, and he praises Satan for creating such a delectably flawless slut just for him. Because whether the Dark Lord intended it or not, she is _all_. _fucking_. **_his_**. and he’ll be the one deciding if and when anyone else gets to fuck his special little doll. He thrusts sharp and hard into her throat at the thought and she whines high and fraught, grasping firmly at his hip to steady herself. The vibration of her cries fuel the movement of his hips and it’s a matter of seconds before he’s all but fucking her delicious, sweet mouth.

“Say you’re sorry, precious,” he thrusts in a few more times and then pulls her head back, his cock slipping from her mouth as she gasps desperately for air. She’s absolutely ruined, her face a mess, mascara mixed with tears streaming down her cheeks. After taking a second to compose herself, she looks up at him pitifully, “I’m sorry, Daddy.”

His grip in her hair tightens and his cock twitches. “Sorry for what, darling?”

“For being a bad girl and letting those other men touch me... for letting them play with me without your permission,” she stares up at him helplessly, pleading, and it takes everything in him not to ravage her to ruins right then and there. “I’m so sorry. I never want to disappoint you.”

He smiles cruelly, breath quickening, and runs a dangerously gentle finger over her jaw. “I know you don’t, my sweet. Which is why you need to be punished, yes? To remind you how to be good?”

She nods, hiccuping as she attempts to hold back her tears. “Yes, please. Just tell me what to do, I’ll do anything for you.”

He laughs low, “There’s a good girl. My adoring girl. Of course you will.”

Hooking her hand gently over his wrist, she leans her cheek against his arm, glancing up at him with feigned innocence. “Then what would you like from me, Daddy?”

A soft groan escapes his lips and he caresses her cheek. “Why don’t you keep showing me how good that pretty mouth of yours can make me feel, hm? Maybe if you suck me well enough, I’ll let you lick me clean, would you like that?”

She nods eagerly, already inching forward on her knees and he gathers her hair up in both his hands. She tugs his trousers down a little more and then reaches up to grip the shaft of him. He’s so painfully hard that the first contact makes him buck forward and she gives him a subdued smile. “Go on, darling girl,” he says breathless but commanding, “Be daddy’s good little princess and suck my cock.”

Pumping her hand over him, she brings her lips to the head and licks greedily at it before taking the length of him into her mouth. His eyes close softly and he lets out a quiet “mmm” when he feels herhand slide up to the base of him.

“Fuck,” he whispers, carding his fingers through her hair and she begins vigorously bobbing her head, her handfisted around him moving in perfect rhythm with her mouth. “That’s it, baby, fuck that feels so good.”

She moans sweetly at the encouragement - always responding so well to praise and attention - and lets her teeth drag softly along his shaft, looking up at him through hooded eyes. He sucks in air through his teeth, biting his lip as he grabs tighter at her head.

His legs begin to quiver as his orgasm builds and, sensing it, she doubles her efforts - rolling her tongue over his head while she jerks him off with her hand. With a few more movements, his mouth falls open and he pulls hard at her hair, holding her in place while he comes in her mouth.

She whines into it, swallowing as much as possible before he slides his cock from her lips and continues coming onto her chin. Still stroking him, chest heaving - she darts her tongue out to catch the remainder of it from the tip, humming at the taste and licking her lips as she stares into his eyes.

“That’s my good girl,” he breathes out and she smiles, giving one last suck to his head before wiping her chin and licking her fingers clean.

“I promised you I would be, Daddy,” she whispers and he chuckles darkly, pulling her up into his arms and kissing her deeply. The taste of himself on her mouth has always been a drug in and of itself, but combined with her adoring gaze and her trembling frame, he can already feel himself getting hard again. Pulling away, he marvels at her, petting her cheek, “Yes, you did promise and you did just what Daddy asked. I am so, _so_ proud of my good little girl.”

She sighs gratefully, leaning her weight into him, and hooking her hands firmly to his shoulders. He kisses the bridge of her nose and she looks as though she could cry.

“I’m sorry,” she says desperately, “I always want to be good for you and I just thought you weren’t going to play with me anymore.”

“Oh, my poor dear,” he pouts and she looks down shyly, “I could never,” he kisses her temple, “ _ever_ ,” her cheek, “leave,” her lips, “my precious girl all alone.”

She lets out a small whimper which grows into a loud gasp as he squeezes her sore backside. He gives her a sympathetic hum and kisses her again, stroking her battered flesh soothingly.

“Can I be good for you again, Daddy?” she murmurs, letting her hand slide down his chest to his stomach, and nuzzling her face into his neck.

He smiles wickedly into her shoulder, “Of course, my darling. Show me,” and then he roughly pulls her up to carry her over to his bed.


	2. Zelda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still badly written. Still filthy as hell. I... I am so sorry for what I’ve done.

Sending Faustus into a jealous fury had recently become one of her favorite past times, but - even though she’d noticed it was becoming easier and easier to do so - not even she could have predicted how deliciously he would spiral tonight at her (rather innocuous, if you ask her) transgression. As such, she makes a mental note to have Dorian deliver her twounfortunate accomplices to the Spellman mortuary where she’ll have them buried in the Cain pit upon arrival. For now, though - she has other things to attend to, such as satisfying her desperate need to come while screaming on her lover’s cock.

After tossing her on his bed, he makes work of his shirt and trousers and instructs her to “stay still, my sweet.” And she tries - she really does, but oh how she loves watching him come undone so quickly, loves seeing the ripple of his muscles as he desperately removes all barriers to him touching every part of her at once. Seeing him so frantic for her underneath that entirely unconvincing layer of indifference always makes her cunt slick. So she can’t help it that her legs have started rubbing together nor that the anticipation has her biting her lip to try and mask the high mewl that escapes her after he turns around to toss his trousers on a nearby chair and she gets a beautiful view of his sweet arse.

“I hope you aren’t disobeying me already, pet,” he says playfully, a toothy smirk on his face as he looks over his shoulder to her. His voice has always had an intoxicating effect on her, but there’s a particularly potent thrill she gets when he’s being cross, even if it’s feigned.

“Of course not, Daddy,” she says coyly and the low, dark chuckle he emits sends a pulse straight to her overeager cunt. He’ll chastise her when he sees how wet she is, call her a greedy little whore or some other such profanity, and she absolutely cannot wait for it.

While he draws out the last bit of him undressing, yet to face her, she lets the anticipation overtake her and slips her hand between her legs to stroke over her soaking flesh. She knows she’s not meant to move, but Satan he looks delicious and she was so good for him a few minutes ago, so surely he’ll understand. And what Daddy doesn’t know won’t hurt him.

But in this particular area, she has always lacked even a modicum of self-control. Though she manages to keep herself quiet enough, she too quickly gets lost in the feeling of her fingers on her clit and the thought of him ruining her to oblivion so that her eyes fall shut and she fails to see that he’s turned around.

Just as a small whimper forms on her lips, she feels his hand grasp firmly over her wrist and her eyes snap open to see him hovering over her with a dangerously knowing smile. “Now, my dove, I don’t think I gave you permission to touch yourself, did I?”

She bites her lip, “No, Daddy, you didn’t.”

“Any particular reason you keep misbehaving? Or do you just like seeing me angry?” he raises a menacing brow, guiding her hand up to his lips, and she shakes her head quietly.

“I just... “ she looks to the side, gasping with a quick smile when she feels him suck her slick fingers into his mouth and he hums pleasantly at the taste.

“Go on, precious,” he says, licking at every remnant of her between her fingers.

“I just wanted you so badly, I’m sorry,” and she looks back at him coquettishly. “I didn’t mean to be impatient.”

“Mmm, of course you didn’t,” he says sympathetically, “But now,” he says letting go of her wrist and guiding his own hand between her thighs, “You’re going to show me just how patient you  _can_ be,” and he roughly inserts two fingers inside her without further warning.

She cries out, her back arching up off the bed, and instinctively reaches down to hold onto his arm, but he quickly halts her (to her extreme dismay).

“Oh, I don’t think so, princess,” he warns, gathering both her hands in his and roughly pinning them above her head. He guides his face just above hers with a devious smile, her chest heaving to accommodate her sudden rapid breathing. He ghosts his lips over hers, smiling when she tries to capture them and she pouts when she doesn’t quite manage to do so, “If you want Daddy to make you come, you’re going lie very still, keep your hands above this pretty head, and let me eat your sweet little pussy until you scream. And you’re not going disobey me again, is that clear?”

She takes a shuddering breath and looks up at him helplessly. That is very clear indeed. “Yes, Daddy,” she nods.

“Mmm, good girl,” he gives her a quick peck to her lips, and then begins trailing his mouth down her neck and chest. “Because if you do,” he muffles into her skin, “Daddy is going to make what I did to that tight ass feel like a dream in comparison, understand?”

She shivers, still feeling the sting of his belt on her - and a soft, strangled moan escapes her lips, but she foolishly doesn’t answer. Feeling him stop just above her navel, he sinks his teeth into the soft flesh of her belly and she yelps at the sharp pinch of it.

“I said ‘ _understand_ ’, pet?” and his nails scratch along her inner thigh.

“Yes, I understand,” she whimpers, grabbing fistfuls of the bedding above her to keep herself still.

“Good,” he repeats and settles himself between her legs. She jolts slightly when he begins stroking her and chances a quick look at him. He smiles, wide and wolffish, “Another thing - if you come before I say you can, you’ll be very sorry,” and then he very suddenly closes his mouth over her aching clit.

Her hips buck into him, but quickly remembering her instructions, she restrains herself with a pitiful sob as he swirls his tongue over her, teasing his fingers at her core and making all manner of lascivious noises.

“So sweet for such a naughty little girl,” he whispers, roughly fucking his fingers into her and returning his tongue to her clit with renewed vigor all at once. It’s a euphoric kind of torture and it’s taking every bit of her strength to stop herself from reaching down and running her hands in his hair while he sucks greedily at her throbbing cunt.

Legs shaking fiercely, she nearly screams when he adjusts the angle of his fingers and hits against her most sensitive spot. Gripping her hip firmly, she understands he’s warning her not to disobey him again, but Satan in hell, she wants to come so bad... she  _needs_ to, surely he can see that. Surely he’ll have mercy on his favorite girl.

“Daddy... “ she pleads, her hands wrung so tight in the bedding, the muscles of her arms are flexing painfully. “Daddy, please!”

He looks up, panting for breath, his lips swollen and slick with her and she can barely handle it, “Please what, darling?”

She sobs, actual tears slipping down her cheeks as she implores him. “Please, can I come?”

“Hm,” he pulses his fingers inside her faster and she writhes helplessly. “Do you promise not to misbehave again?”

“Yes!” she screams. “Yes, I promise! I’ll never do it again, I’ll always listen to you Daddy, please!”

“Well now, that’s what I like to hear,” he chuckles, licking one more teasing pass at her clit, “You’ve been so good for me. Go on... stay being a good girl and come all over my fingers, sweetheart.”

He returns his mouth to her, sucking hard,and she exhales gratefully just before tensing and letting out a shuddering cry as she does exactly as instructed and dissolves into a sweets abyss of pleasure.

He brings her down from it slowly, taking care to be gentle with her abused flesh as he kisses his way back up to her face and squeezes her into his side.

Her thighs are still twitching when she finally locks eyes with him and he’s smiling so proudly at her, pushing the hair from her face and it makes the most pleasant wave of affirmation wash over her so that she stares at him with unabashed adoration.

“Thank you, Daddy,” she whispers, pressing a hand gently to his stomach.

He grins at her with soft, admiring eyes. “My perfect little princess,” he says stroking her cheek. “See how nice it is when you listen... all the treats you get when you behave. I just want what’s best for you, you know.”

She nods shyly, watching his eyes darken hungrily as she glides her hand down to squeeze his straining cock, “Yes, you take such good care of me,” she says while stroking him gently, “Not like those other dirty men... I was so naughty for letting them touch me when no one else should, I’m so sorry.”

“That’s alright, darling,” he soothes with a deep breath, tilting her chin up with his finger. “That’s why Daddy’s here. To keep you from making silly mistakes, isn’t that right?”

She nods again, biting her lip, and rolls her thumb over the head of his cock, taking delight in how his mouth twitches from it.

“Satan, darling,” his breaths quickly becoming more labored, “You’re making me so hard right now. Do you want to help make Daddy feel good?”

“Yes,” she whispers eagerly, already dripping down her thighs at the thought. “Yes, please.”

He kisses her fast and hard, cupping her cheek. “Get up on your knees for me, precious,” he says against her lips and then disentangles himself to do the same.

She complies with shameless speed, popping up onto the bed and facing away from him as she kneels in place. She hears him exhale in muted excitement the way he often does just before wrecking her into ruins and it makes her breath catch in her throat.

“There’s my good girl,” his arm wraps around her waist firmly and he slides his knee under her, easing her up a little so that his cock is brushing deliciously against her wet cunt.

“Daddy,” she says breathless, playing up the part in exactly the way she knows drives him mad with lust. “Are you going to fuck me now?”

He lets out a low, feral noise, gripping her tighter as he positions himself at her core. “Oh yes, darling. Daddy is going to fuck this tight little pussy so that you remember _exactly_ who it is that you belong to. And you’re never going to forget again, isn’t that right?”

She barely gets out a soft “yes, daddy,” before it transforms into a loud gasp as he slams into her and fills her to the hilt all at once. Growling into her neck, he sets a brutal pace and she whimpers high and needy with each thrust. She loves when he takes her like this, his hands everywhere as if she’s the most coveted thing on the planet, it’s like she’s being completely consumed by him (perhaps she is).

She bounces steadily on his cock, his mouth fastened to her neck while his hands grab hard at her hips, her hair, her tits. “My beautiful, greedy whore,” he says fondly, licking at her shoulder. “So tight and wet for me, you love getting my cock, don’t you?”

“Yes,” she gasps, hooking her hand up around his neck and looking back at him with wild desperate eyes. “I love feeling you fuck me, Daddy.”

He kisses her hard, biting her lower lip and she mewls into his mouth, followed quickly by a high scream when she feels his hand dip between her legs to rub viciously at her clit.

Holding her head with his free hand, he stays pounding into her while staring deep and intense into her eyes. “And I love feeling your perfect little pussy come on my cock, so do as I say and come for me, pet, I know you want to.”

He continues rubbing hard, tight circles, slamming his hips up into her as he watches her face with such intensity, that alone would be enough to have her coming undone. A few more powerful thrusts and her eyes snap shut as she cries out, bursts of electricity shooting through her as she clenches hard around him. He whispers encouraging endearments to her, though barely slowing his pace. She realizes from the edge in his tone that he’s close, too, and she takes a proud satisfaction in the thought that her pleasure so consistently emboldens his own.

“You want my come, precious girl?” he grits out, thrusting up into her still-spasming core.

She can barely get a breath in, her whole body shaking like a leaf, but she manages to gasp out a strangled “Yes.”

He lays his cheek against hers, his mouth flush with her ear, “Where, baby? Tell Daddy where you want it.”

Her head falls back onto his shoulder as he slams up into her mercilessly and fuck, it feels so amazing. “Inside me,” she whines. “Come inside me, please!”

He growls viciously, suddenly throwing her forward into the mattress and pinning her down at the base of her neck. “Fuck,” he grunts out, breathing just as hard and fast as he’s moving his hips and Lucifer in hell, it feels so fucking perfect. His nails softly pierce her skin and she scrabbles desperately at the sheets to hold herself in place.

“You’re mine, aren’t you, Zelda?” his voice strained and making it so very clear he’s riding directly on the edge of his release, each thrust a brutal reminder that she absolutely fucking is his.

“Yes, I’m all yours!” she whimpers. “Please,” she begs, “Fill your little girl up, I want it so bad!”

He barrels in a few more erratic thrusts and then he comes, shuddering and groaning so loud she could swear the walls are shaking. He stays buried deep, spurting hot and hard inside her, and she gasps frantically for air as she trembles from the feel of him filling her up so perfectly.

His hips still rocking into her in shallow bursts, he slumps over her, the crushing weight of him juxtaposed with the soft, frantic kisses he rains down her back as he tells her how good she’s been, how much she’s pleased him, and how much he loves his very precious girl. She smiles weakly with a sweet sigh as her everything rapidly becomes dim and starts to fade.

She feels so light-headed that the room around her seems to be spinning, but she’s faintly aware that she is… _so_ beyond sated, too. She thinks she can hear him murmuring to her softly, a gentle hand on her face, but she’s so pleasantly weak that she can’t make out a word.

The next thing she’s aware of is him scooping her into his arms and carrying into the washroom. He’s drawn a warm bath and eases her into the water, which she sighs gratefully at the feel of, though her mind is still practically a murky fog of bliss from a different dimension. Moments later, after turning the water off, he steps in behind her – gently leaning her forward and then pulling her back against his chest. He glides a lathered rag over her skin and she always finds it remarkable how reverently he handles her after nights like these. Like she requires the softest of care. Peculiar he should find her such a fragile thing when he’s so devilishly good at breaking her.

She’s gained a bit of strength by the time he nudges her over onto her stomach so that he can tend to her back and it’s then she realizes he’s whispering healing spells. Her backside isn’t even a touch sore anymore and most of the bruises that’d begun to form on the rest of her are all but gone. Her eyes flutter open just as he pets the absolutely gorgeous mark on her neck and she gently halts his hand before he can vanish it.

“Not that one,” she says softly and he pauses a moment to look at her before giving her a smile she might almost describe as sweet.

He strokes his thumb over her cheek. “I thought I might’ve gone too far.”

She smiles back. “Don’t be silly. You’d be dead by now if you had.”

He barks out a small laugh and then leans in to kiss her earnestly, his hand gliding up into her damp hair as she rests hers on his chest. 

He breaks it to continuing kissing over her jaw and she hums sweetly, “I wouldn’t be opposed to a repeat performance.”

He pulls back and regards her with amazed incredulity. “Well, not tonight, dearest one.”

“No,” she agrees pleasantly, laying her head over his heart. “But Satan knows how likely I am to misbehave in the future.”

He rests his chin atop her head. “Hm. Yes... I think Daddy’s girl has a few more lessons to learn indeed.” She sighs out a laugh, letting her eyes close again as he softly strokes her back.

There’s a certain kind of comfort she gets here that she can’t seem to replicate anywhere else, hard as she tries to. She’s not fool enough to believe they are anything more to each other than very compatible bedfellows, but she can’t deny the serenity she feels at being called his, at being claimed by him so severely that she’s helpless to his all-consuming hold on her. When she’s with him, she doesn’t have to worry about pleasing her father or serving Edward’s ambitions or guiding Hilda away from her curious fascination with the mortals and back on the path of night. Here, the only thing she has to concern herself with is being his good girl, which – despite stating otherwise many a time this evening – she exceptionally excels at. He takes her expansive, frightening, and overwhelming world and makes it comfortably small.

She’s acutely aware that this can’t last, of course – that eventually, their lives will inevitably lead them on separate paths and that a part of her will be lost for a while. But right now she’s being held soft and warm in his embrace and he’s whispering how very proud he is of her - how much he adores his very good girl and she can’t help but to let herself drown in the temporary certainty of his affection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. There we are. 
> 
> Yes. So. How about this weather, eh?

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry to say that there is more on the way. But if you’ve made it this far, I imagine you live in the same gutter realm as me, so hi hello neighbor and thank you for reading!


End file.
